Dragon's Creed
by Overlord of Pies
Summary: Human!Dragon!Toothless. Hicca left Berk when she saw that she wouldn't be able to stop the Red death by herself but soon she found something else that she would look forward to; Family. But when she helps a Berk ship against a Pirate ships, she soon regrets helping them as they followed her soon finding out who the masked Nighfury rider really is. FINSIHED
1. News

**The rewritten view is now being posted, I deleted all the other one so this will be the frist 'chapter'/ page that pops up when clicked on.**

New Summary:

Female!Hiccup. Human!Dragon!Toothless. Hicca left Berk when she saw that she wouldn't be able to spot the Red death by herself but soon she found something else that she would look forward to; Family. But when she helps a Berk ship against a Pirate ships, she soon regrets helping them as they followed her soon finding out who the masked Nighfury rider was.


	2. Prologue

**Rewritten chapter one, I'm completely changing some things so I hope you like them. Just a quick note, the updates wont be as soon as this one just so you know.**

**i've taken down all the other chapters as well now.**

**Anyway carry on,**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

A black figure zipped across the sky, in closer look it was a dragon -not just any, oh no, it was a Nightfury. On top of the Nightfury was a figure. It was leaning against it, making it easier so there was less force against them.

"Ohhhha!" The figure shouted out in glee. As the figure sat up it let you see what it was wearing. It was dresses in full battle armour. You could tell that the figure was female as her chest stuck out sightly for breastplates which was black with hooks holding the armour piece together. Her right shoulder pad has simple dragon face on it, similar to the one that was on the dragon's fin. The rest of her armour is brown with black straps wrapped around.

Her helmet is black, with crown mouth covering. The holes in it are big enough to only show her eyes. The top of the helmet has spike on top, resembling that of a dragon's back.

The Nightfury rolled to the side before standing out again, dropping suddenly going under a Thnderdrums wings. Once out from under the wing the pair shot up into the sky – to the cloud.

They lowered slightly so they flew just under the clouds, the pair were just about to turn back when they spotted black smoke, shouting and screams.

"Come on Toothless, lets see what's going on." The now named dragon -Toothless- nodded and cooed.

"**I was thinking that same thing, Hicca, love." **Toothless barrel rolled before shooting froward towards where the smoke was coming from.

As they got closer Hicca spotted that four ships were fighting, one was on fire -she knew that it was a pirate ship- and she paled when she saw the other two ships.

They had Berk's flag on, she licked her suddenly dry lips before talking. "Okay, Toothless, as much as I don't want to do this... we going to help the Berkers ships."

Toothless nodded, giving his screech. They shot downwards toward the pirate ships.

"Wait." They got closer, before Hicca shouted, "Now!" Toothless shot a Plasma Blasts at the ship, they shot past in a blur to the eye.

The remaining pirate ships crew screamed for their lives, knowing they would not live any longer. Toothless turned sharply as Hicca switched the fake fin letting Toothless know silently what to do.

The flew in a circle around the Bark ships, the crew of the ship holding weapons ready to fire if needed.

Toothless stopped, flapping his wings to keep them in the air. They stopped in front of the first ship that Hicca saw had her father -Stoick on. Well he was no longer her father, merely a man she shared blood with.

"Can you land on the front of the ship, Bud?" Toothless looked back at her.

"**Are you sure?" **Nodding in response letting the dragon know what she wanted.

Slowly lowering himself making sure to be able to fly away quickly if needed. He landed on the side letting his tail wrap around the dragon's head on the boat.

It was silent for what seemed like hours but merely moments before the chief spat, "We did not need the help of anyone let along someone who works with a beast like that."

Hicca narrowed her eyes at the man who she shared blood with, how dare he! She glowed, making some of the Viking jump, it sounded like a dragons growl.

"You should count your self lucky that we helped you, Viking." She spat back. "You are in the middle of no where and if your ship was damaged your would have been stuck, left to _die._"

Stoick moved forward, grabbing a spear. How dare that person speak to him like that! He through the spare at Hicca, Toothless had no time to react but that was no need.

Gasps escaped the mouths of Vikings on the ship. Stoick stared in shock and horror as the Spear stopped inched before hitting the person. It glowed a green, before dying out and the weapon dropped the the floor making a _'clank'_ sound.

Hicca's lowered her hand, a smirk danced on her lips behind the mask. They hadn't seen that coming yet, she doubted they even knew what it was, she mused to herself.

"Witchery!" Several Vikings shouted.

...

Or not.

Toothless growled before taking of into the sky and headed north without a second thought.

"Quickly follow them!" The pair had barely hear what they had said.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Hicca ripped of her helmet as she climbed off Toothless, letting him transform into his human form.

"Hey it's okay." Toothless brought Hicca into a hug which Hicca returned by wrapping her arms around his neck. Toothless pecked her lips.

Once they had pulled away, Hicca pulled of her gloved showing a golden brown metal ring on her finger in the middle was a green diamond.

Hicca opened her mouth to sat something but was cut of her a young voice,

"Mama! Papa!"

The couples face lit up as they turned to see a young girl with long black hair that was pulled back into a braid, she had bright acid green eyes with pale skin.

Toothless knelt down as she ran into his arms, he lifted her up wrapping his arms around her little waist.

"Kaida! Hows our little dragon." Hicca grinned as she joined in on the hug.

"I'm gowd! Ante Blaws was helping meh do myh hair ready for bwed!"

The adults chuckled. Hicca kissed Kaida's forehead replying with, "Does this mean we get to put you to bed?"

Kaida's eyes lit up nodding, "Wes!" She giggles as the three made there way back into the mountain.


	3. One

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! **

**I've had all my attention on my other stories and forgot to write for this one. (Cries)**

**but hopefully this makes up for the long wait? It's a long one, however this is based of the old version of this chapter, so yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy, don't forget to let me know what you think. :)**

**{edited}**

**I've updated this chapter slightly. As well as changed the titled again. :/**

**X.X**

Hicca sat down at the table that next to Blaze, she had past shoulder length black hair with soft blue eyes hinting gold. Like everyone else.

"Are you going down to the Village?" Blaze asked as she sharpened her knife. Hicca shrugged in reply before speaking.

"Honesty? Tooth, Kaida and I weren't going to go down, but we might now if your going."

"Blaze and I were going down cause we need more metal that we can use to improve our weapons." Lone butted into the conversation, Lone had short blackish brown hair with green eyes with gold, he had slight tanned skin too.

"Sure, Toothless is trying to get Kaida up now. Saying that have you seen Violet?" Violet was a purple baby Deadly Nadder and best friends with Hicca's daughter.

"Yeah, she out with String and Agra." Ashley spoke up from the other side of the table. He had short curly brown hair and blue eyes. Next to him was Soma his boyfriend, who had orange hair with freckles and brown eyes. Despite the two being gay, the rest didn't care.

Hicca hummed, her head turned to the door as she heard two sets of feet. A smile danced onto her lips as her daughter ran towards her when she saw her mother.

"Mama! Mama!" Hicca picked Kaida up and set her on her knee.

"Hello sweetheart!" Hicca kissed her daughters cheek and rocked her as she looked over to Toothless who sat down next to her. "Blaze and Lone are going down to village later, wanna go?"

"Hmm, sure, we haven't got anything else to do."

"Wes! Wes! Lets go!" Kaida cheered making the adults laugh.

Hicca smiled, "Then its decide, huh?" she send Toothless a playful look.

"That also reminds me, they've got a festival going on tonight." Hicca's ears perked up at Blaze's words

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**X.X**

Hicca made a quick stop to her and Toothless' room where she changed into her riding gear but instated of grabbing her helmet she grabbed her goggles. She then went to Kaida's room where she grabbed her gear.

Which consisted of a leather jacket, harness and goggles to protect her eyes.

She jogged out side where everyone else was, Blaze and Lone were already mounted on their dragons, Sting and Agra as well as Ashley and Soma whose dragons were called Ellen and Letter. Hicca knelt down in front of Kaida and helped her put her gear on.

"Ready?" Hicca asked her. Kaida nodded excited. Hicca stood and turned towards Toothless who was sat down in his dragon form watching them with his gummy smile.

Kaida giggled and Hicca climbed on clicking her feet in before letting Kaida climb on and Hicca locked hers and her daughters harness onto the saddle.

With that Toothless shot off into the sky.

**X.X**

The Berk ship slowly docked at the village, what they noticed was it looked damaged as if attacked or set alight. It was also being rebuilt in some parts.

Stoick climbed off, he paused something about the Island gave him hope of finding Hiccup, though he wasn't sure why it had been six years, and hope of finding his daughter was getting slimmer by ever year. He heard the others make there way onto the dock. Then they made there was up the small hill to the village.

The Chief of the village made his way over to them, "Hello Stoick, it's a surprise to see you." He was hoping that the Leader of Berk wasn't here to kill _their_ dragons.

"We are only stopping for a while, as we have been chasing after some Outcasts. Chief Wolfie."

Wolfie gave a relieved sigh, "We had some attack us a few days ago, our dragon riding friends helped us."

Stoick blinked in shock, "People _riding_ dragons." He spat the word 'riding' out.

Ignoring his tone Wolfie replied, "We would not be here today if the Riders hadn't saved us a few months ago, Stoick. Do stay as long as you like, I heard that they would be coming down to the village later today."

Wolfie was about to walk off but Stoick called him, "Wolfie,... you haven't happen to see a girl. She has long brown hair with green eye's, she quite scrawny maybe?"

Wolfie stopped he had decided Hicca, well kinda she wasn't scrawny. Not one bit. "Well there is a young girl who is 20, but she isn't scrawny, other then that she has that description."

They gasped this time Gobber speaking up, "Where can we find this gurl and what's the gurl's name?"

"I believe she goes by the name Hicca and she doesn't live in the village, but up the mountain with a few others. They may be coming today so you may see them." With that he walked off leaving the group to talk to themselves.

**X.X**

The group stood at the fountain by the entrance to the Village, "Lone, Ashley and Soma could you go to see if Wolfie needs help getting information from the Outcasts?" Hicca asked as she turned to them she received a few 'yeah' and a hum.

"Toothless could you go and take Kaida around? There are a few things I've got to do."

"Sure." He pecked her lips before walking off with their daughter who gave to her mother, "Bye, bye!"

Hicca was walking down the path next to Blaze when Vala came over to them, "Hey Hicca, do ya think ya could sing at tonight bonfire?"

Hicca blinked before smiling at her, "Sure, haven't done it in a while." Vala nodded and grinned before she skipped of back to her parents who were organising it.

**X.X**

The Berk group here sat down at a table, Wolfie had invited them to the bonfire it was a kind of festival they have every mouth. He had also told them that Hicca would be singing.

There attention was suddenly court when a group of six adults and a child who was being held up a guy with tanned skin and pitch black hair and acid green eyes -toward the bonfire. Cheers start through out the area to welcome their heroes, causing them to smile at the people and the little one wave with a big smile.

Hicca eye's turned to a table she gave a silent gasp and looked away. They had seen her, and they weren't just anyone, they were Berkers. They had followed her back. Her father and old 'friends' were the ones that sat at the table, she was sure she saw them go wide eyes at the sight of her.

Hicca and her group continued walking and they laughed about something Hicca pushing that her old tribe was here.

"I'll see you later, I'm goin' to go sing now." They shared a nod, Toothless and her sharing a hug and Hicca kissed Kaida's forehead.

**X.X**

Hicca stood next to Vala, "You can go on now if ya want," The younger girl grinned, Vala loved to hear Hicca's voice.

Said girl nodded and walked off as Hicca walked onto the stage. As she walked on the whole place went quite. She nodded to the people holding the instruments. She closed her eye's, her hands tapping against her sides as she let her voice take over.

(Counting Star; I don't own the song)

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt~_

_Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt~_

The Berk group jaws had dropped, Stoick knew she could sing but that! It was amazingly beautiful.

"_Another!"_

"_Sing again!"_

The Villager started shouting, Hicca would normally sing at events every now and then and as Vala's parents organise these events, so she spreads the news and almost everyone would show up night wanting to heard her voice.

She smiled and looked at Toothless with a smirk and moved her hand calling him up. The others laughed and shoved him forward. He jumped up onto the stage and next to her.

"Sing with me," He smirked and nodded.

(Sticks and Stones on the HTTYD soundtrack)

(_Hicca, __**Toothless, **_both_**)**_

_Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now  
Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow  
Rainbow colours! Do not hide, see the view!  
Step aside, go through!_

**Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now****  
****Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes****  
****The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half!****  
****Scream and shout and do laugh!**

Let yourself... go  
Let yourself... go

**Stay close to me****  
****Count one, two and three****  
****Up in through your sleeve****  
****Busting through the seam****  
****Open your eyes and see - You'll see**

Inn um ermar, upp hryggjarsúluna  
Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna  
Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma!  
Því ég mun aldrei!

Hleypur um, rífur, leysir flækjurnar  
**(Upp með rótum)** Með blik í augum!  
Stórmerki, undur, brjótum bein í sundur!

Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)  
Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)

**Stay close to me****  
****Count one, two and three****  
****Up in through your sleeve****  
****Busting through the seam****  
****Open your eyes and see**

Stay close to me  
Count one, two and three  
Up in through your sleeve  
Right beyond the trees  
Show you how you'll be

_Stay close to me  
Count one, two and three  
Up in through your sleeve  
Busting through the seam  
Open your eyes and see - You'll see_

_(Instrumental part)_

_**Stay close to me:** Count one, two, three  
**Up in your sleeve:** You're right behind me  
**Stay close to me:** Count one, two, three  
**Up in your sleeve:** Burst through the seam_

Open your eyes and see  
You'll see (You'll see...)

They grinned to each other before Toothless laid his lips onto hers and Hicca wrapped her arms round his neck.

**X.X**

The Berkers watched as she called a lad with black hair and tan skinned to the stage, they had seen him carrying the girl when they walked in. The others shoved him laughing.

The had listen to the song and yet again amazed by it. But what they didn't expect was for them to kiss. Stoick would have gotten up and ripped the lad of her had Gobber not grabbed him. The others were shocked by what they had seen.

They watched them as they exchanged a few words before hoping of the stage, hand in hand. The young girl greeting them half way with a wide smile.

Which left a question on all of their minds, Was that girl their daughter?

**X.X**

Hicca and the others laughed as they drank their ale -minus Toothless and Hicca how didn't drink it as well as Kaida who wasn't allowed to drink it-. "You know this reminds me of this time, before me and Blaze were part of the creed. I was walking down in the woods-" He paused to have another sip of his ale, "And I stacked it d~down a hill, it~ come out of no where~" His words were slurred.

The girls giggled, Hicca groaned and let her head fall back on to Toothless chest as she cradled a sleeping Kaida to her chest.

"Okay guys, I think it's time we get you home," Toothless said, drunk ones groaned but did as he asked and got up.

Toothless had gotten them back to were the other dragons were and they set off back to the cave.

Hicca went off and put Kaida to bed as Toothless pushed the 'drunk idiot' to bed with a shack of his head. Once he had done that he made his way to his daughters room. He leaned on the door frame and he watched Hicca gently stroke their daughters hair out of her sleeping face.

"C'mon love, lets get you into bed." He said quietly making Hicca turned and nodded as she stood.

When they got to their room they changed into their night clothes and crawled into bed, Toothless pulling the blanket over them.

"Goodnight, Sweetie." Hicca mumbled sleepily.

Toothless smiled and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Love."

**X.X**


	4. Two

**Here is an update! AND NEW COVER PHOTO; HICCA AND KAIDA! Sorry for the wait, reviews question have been answers. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy, once again I've changed some things in the last chapter :/... ;D**

**Reader103: (hair blown back) okay**

**M.F (Guest): have your wish :P**

**dracologistmaster: thank you I try my best :)**

**Maho Kijutsu: thanks i've got most in store! Thank kinda rhymes...**

**Tanithred: Thanks I think so too, it's only going to get better.**

**Thunder angel13: here you are :)** **Raigalcc: i'll hopefully have some flash backs and the story should start to pick up more and their back ground of after leaving Berk should be brought to light. I'm also working on a story based before they had Kaida and before meeting there friends. So stay on the look out ;D**

** : Yeah the first part of this chapter will answer you first question, I kinda forgot to write for them last chap :/ and i'm trying to work on updating this story more, but in the new year my updating over all may be slow as I need to get my head down and study for my GCSE that i'm sitting next school year.**

**X.X**

Once Hicca and the lad had sat down, Stoick stood the table jumping up where his legs hit it in his rush.

Two sets of hands grabbed him arms. He's eyes turned to them a glare set in, "Let me go."

Gobber let go but Ash tightened his grip before speaking, "It wouldn't be best to confront her now. She's bound to come to the village in the next few days, if not we could always go and find their hide out in the mountain, it cant be that hard, Chief."

Stoick sighed and sat down again, "Your right, let us wait."

**X.X**

Hicca woke up feeling the space next to her empty. She let out a breath before sitting up and running a hand through her long messy hair.

She stretched slightly and pushed the covers off her and she was hit with a wave of cold air. She squeaked and stood wrapping the cover around herself.

She then made her way over to her table and ran her hand over her riding clothes. Her eyes slide over to the wardrobe. _'Am I to go hunting today?' _it didn't take long to decide and walked over to her wardrobe, opening it to show two outfits. She grabbed the green one and set it on the bed before changing into it.

**(link on my page)**

As she turned to pull on her cape a scar looking tattoo of a curled dragon was revealed on her lower left back.

Hicca then attached her non-retractable sword to her side as well as her quiver full of arrows. She made her way towards the door grabbing her bow on the way.

**X.X**

Hicca sat down at the table next to Blaze with Lone the other side of her. Hicca immediately started eating her porridge. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the wooden door opening and in came a young man with short blonde hair and amber gold eyes.

Hicca set down her spoon and stood greeting him, "Leon!" they shared a grin.

Leon laughed, "I would have thought the mission would have taken you longer? Where's Tooth and Kaida?" he asked.

Hicca shook her head and Blaze greeted him with a side hug. "We got back a few days ago, the mission went quicker then I thought, the king was easy to assassinate. And I think Toothless has taken Kaida down to the meadow to help her with her transformation."

Sitting down again at the table Ashley spoke up,

"Hey Hicca did you get the leather?" Hicca paused her eating and dropped her spoon onto her plate again and facepalmed.

"Dammit! I forgot, shit." she growled, and rubbed her eyes before picking her spoon up again, "I'll go back down to the Village today, and there are some people I need to... talk to."

"Well Tray, should be back tomorrow on news of the next missions." Hicca nodded, and stood up as she saw Toothless and Kaida walk in.

"Hey sweetie" Toothless smiled pecking her lips as Kaida climbed onto her mothers lap.

"I'm going to go back down to the village now." Hicca said as she stood.

"Do you want me to come?" Toothless asked. Hicca shook her head, "No I'm alright."

"We forgot to tell you yesterday that the Outcast said there were more of them making their way here." She head turned towards Lone eye brows raised.

"..."

Hicca nodded after a few moments, "I'll keep a look out, knowing them they probably attack some point to day like they did last time," She sighed.

"Mama!" Hicca stopped as Kaida hugged her, "Can I come?"

"Kaida sweetie" Hicca knelt down to her daughters level. "I'll only be down there for a little before going hunting, okay?" Kaida hugged Hicca, kissing her cheek, "Okay mama." she then skipped to the table and Violet climbed onto her lap.

With that Hicca made her way to the hall's door. Once out Hicca pulled the doors closed and pulled up her head but not her mouth guard.

**X.X**

As Hicca hastily made her way though the thick forest she began to unconsciously whistle a song.

At her pace it only took Hicca an hour to reach the village. Once she made it passed the arch people greeted her with a simple 'hello' or a nod of their head in which Hicca would nod back too.

Children ran passed her laughing and playing around, a few stopped to greet her as well before they would run off to their friends.

She smiled at them before setting of for the leather selling shop

**X.X**

Stoick and the group were at the hall talking about how to talk to Hicca, they were going to stay as long as they needed to. The turned when they heard a group of people walk in talking.

"Hicca's back in town, I heard from Lydia she was going to see Wolfie."

"No, the others went yesterday, Lucy, but there may be something else."

Stoick looked back to his tribes people, and nodded. They all got up and made their way out of the hall. Children ran past them running to see something. They followed the children but stopped a little ways away, there in the middle of the crowd was a hooded figure at closer inspection they could make out Hicca's face from under the hood.

Stoick noticed the she had tattoos on her wrist, but on her right was a dragon. A NightFury. She laughed softly and waved before walking off towards a leather shop.

"Wow," Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut said, they hadn't seen Hicca very well last night, but seeing her now was totally different.

Stoick narrowed his eye's as he watched her walk, the group slowly making there follow. she started talking to herself or rather musing, "What leather shoulder we get? I need some for my new invention but also for the improvements of the others saddles."

As she reached the shop she turned sharply in making her cape fly revealing her creeds mark. The Berkers took the mark in, they had seen the mark before, but where?

The group stopped outside the shop and waited for the girl to exit, as she did she had her back to them and was carrying something on her shoulder. Hicca turned and nearly dropped her leather, she stared wide eye and started stuttering.

She gather up the leather again, she stepped back towards lowering her head letting the hood over her face apart from her lips.

"E-e-h-hhh...What ar-re you guys doing he-re?" Hicca stutter out looking at them then to the ground.

Stoick narrowed his eye's "We were following some Outcasts and a dragon rider, and we decided to stop here. But the real question is why are you here, Hiccup?"

Suddenly angered by his tone, Hicca growled and looked up at them sharply, but before she had a chance to open her mouth yelling was hear.

"Put your hands up!" Yelled what Hicca guessed to be an Outcast. Behind him were more.

She almost dropped the leather again, but she leaned it against the wall in a hurry.

Stoick grabbed his daughter's arm before she could run off. "Where are you going Hiccup and why are there Outcasts!?"

"It's Hicca to you, Stoick." she hissed at him, pulling her arm free. Which shocked him to the core as he had a strong firm grip. "And I don't have time for this." She looked over to the outcasts as did the Berkers then looked back to Hicca only to discover she was no longer there.

"GET DOWN! NOW!" Stoick raised his axe to attack but Grobber grabbed him and pulled him down.

"What-!" Grobber send him a stern look telling him to be quite. Ash who was on his knees saw something in the corner of his eye, looking over slightly he spotted Hicca on a roof of a building.

It shocked him, this village buildings were very different from his tribes. Built from brick and wood. Not not mention tall.

She held her finger to her lip and his nodded looking forward. He trusted her, after all she trusted him when she let him know she was leaving.

**X.X– play HTTYD 2 song link on page as well. /watch?v=s5Tbmy0gruM**

Hicca's eyes scanned the area. Her eyes immediately finding the locations of each Outcast. Her eyes hardened, and she quickly ran across the roof and jumped to the next.

The Outcasts quickly turned when they saw a shadow as well as quite grunt. "Who there! Show yourself!"

An outcast at the back suddenly let out a scream only for it to stop as he fell to the ground dead. The other turned sharply, eyes wide as they saw a single arrow pieced though his back in the middle were his heart would be.

The hadn't even heard the arrow being launched. How were they going to find the person now?

Suddenly four more arrows were lunched hitting his other mean, killing on impact. Leaving only him and two other men.

Th leader growled although scared, "Show yourself, only a weak man hides in battle."

Suddenly they heard a laugh that send chills down the remaining Outcasts spine and the Berkers eyes widened at the coldness in it.

"It's not called hiding, it's called using your surrounds to your advantage," Came a husky voice that echoed all around the main square.

Hicca then smirked and started to whistle a cheery tune, the pace began to pick up into an almost scary tone as she and the song moved from place to place.

"Stop this foolishness now!" The Outcast yelled enraged.

"As you wish~." came Hicca's cold voice again. The two outcasts at the back heard feet hit the ground, they spun around up gasped as something priced thought there stomach. They stared wide eyes unable to speak a word.

She raised her arms -showing hidden knives- as if it was an accident, "Oops." she smirked and kicked her legs out, the kick threw them backwards and Hicca once again disappeared as the leader -the only remaining Outcast was left- turned around at sound.

Sweat ran down his face as he looked left and right every second he could. "W-where are you, brat!"

He gasped at the voice, "right behind you." he spun around pulling out his sword. Hicca jumped back dodging the reckless swing of the sword.

"Your a girl!" he screamed. Hicca lifted her head letting her eye's become visible slightly, a smirk on her lips. Oh, she was about to have some fun.

"Why thank you for noticing." she grinned a toothy grin and spun around him so her back was to the villagers. The Outcast let out a war cry and ran at her, Hicca easily dodged.

She pouted, "Come on, don't let you anger control you action mate. It wouldn't be a far fight for you other wise." she said cheerfully and spun around more, some villagers started laughing at her.

He narrowed his eyes again and did what she said, letting his anger go, he jumped at her, she was not expecting it and he sliced her arm. Leaving a deep wound on her left forearm.

She hissed in pain grabbing it. He smirked this time, "Now whose smirking."

Her hood cover her eyes again and she grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled it out. She gritted her teeth, a playfully smirk tugging at her lips, did he really think that would do anything?

"No for long." her dark husky voice make him spin around, their swords clashed together in doing so.

_She was indeed about to have some fun._

**X.X**

**CLIFF HANGER, just how I like them.**

**HAHA!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, if I get 8 reviews i'll have an update quicker.**

**And please let me know what you think, some of you can guess what they are. And i've changed the name again and you can probably tell from that as well.**


	5. Three

**WOW 12 REVIEWS OVER NGIHT! **

**...**

**I'M, JUST WOW! Thanks a lot, so here is another chapter as a thank you!**

**:)**

**And a big thanks to Tanithred for the idea of saying about the links before the chapter starts (I didn't think of that) also there are no links for this chapter.**

**Anyway before I start rambling again onto the story!**

**X.X**

_**She hissed in pain grabbing it. He smirked this time, "Now whose smirking."**_

_**Her hood cover her eyes again and she grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled it out. She gritted her teeth, a playfully smirk tugging at her lips, did he really think that would do anything?**_

"_**No for long." her dark husky voice make him spin around, their swords clashed together in doing so.**_

**She was indeed about to have some fun.**

**X.X**

The Outcast swung at her, Hicca dodged easily and counter attacked, swing at his feet. He jumped backwards before swing again with a grunt.

The assassin dropped to the ground flat before with strong push, leap up landing on her feet. Hicca spun around him and ducked under the Outcast sword.

He growled, "Come on! Your just dodging, where is all this fight gone to huh?" he taunted.

Hicca took a deep breath and through her sword backwards pushing it into the ground where she quickly placed one foot forward and her hands together and a glowing light appeared.

The outcast eyes widen when he saw it. Fire. Hicca then let out a cry throwing her hands forwards the fire shot from them. The Outcast was quick to dodging but his sleeve was alight.

Quickly patting the fire out, the outcast stared at the burned patch of sleeve, "Witchery!" he looked up only to see a sword being swung at him. He jumped back dodging each swing Hicca swung at him.

The outcast hastily reached for his sword and metal clashed against each other. He began to push her backwards with some steps which worked. Hicca could see what the man was doing.

_'Hopefully he'll keep it up. I need to get the the building alleyway' _As Hicca hoped the man pushed her back into an alleyway, he smirked only for it to drop when he saw her disappear in the shadows.

His eyes widen, he looked left and right before quickly backing up.

**X.X**

The villagers watched in excitement, they had always enjoyed watching her fight... strangely. It was her personality she had while fighting that send fear into her opponent.

Stoick watched wide eye as his daughter easily fought with the Outcast. She had grown well, suddenly the mark he had seen earlier meaning came into him.

_Dragons Creed_

His felt his heart come to a stop for a moment. He now knew why she had become great at fighting, why she was so cold to him. Why she killed so easily.

She was an assassin.

He suddenly felt anger course though his veins, not only anger disgust, betrayed. He began to loath her, Hicca, his daughter went against all of their teachings and she had even witnessed it.

So why would she become an assassin that not only kills people their hired to but also save dragons AND she practices magic. Just the thought made him enrage.

How could she?

How could his daughter, the weak, the mistake, the hiccup become an assassin?

**X.X**

Hicca once on top of a building, glanced at her deep wound. It was bleeding badly and if she didn't stop it soon there was a possibility she would faint or it could become infected, which in turn could both lead to death, but that was if it was extreme.

_'I need to finished this soon' _Hicca thought as she glanced over the building edge, her eyes moved over to her father. He looked enrage. Did he know what she was?

She couldn't help but feel sorry, however it was his fault she ran. She wasn't like them, she wasn't a Viking. And she was never going to willing kill a dragon, but sometimes she'd have too.

She quickly shook her head of all thoughts and focused on the Outcast. She watched him, he was in fear, he was sweating. She smirked. He was going to be easy.

The Outcast began to yell at her but she ignored him, she crawled on her hands and tiptoes to the edge of the building were the villagers were.

She quietly jumped down the alleyway, a few near by villagers looked the corner of their eyes to spot Hicca how held a finger to her lips.

She pulled her hood down and knelt down next to Vala, who grinned at her. "You playing with him?"

Hicca grinned at her and nodded, "Yeah, I wanna see how long it take him to think of using a villager for me to come out." Hicca whispered cheekily.

Vala bit her lip from laugh but her body shook with laughter. Some nearby villagers grinned when they heard what she was planning. They all trusted her with there lives and if he did pick someone they knew that person would come out alive with the possibility of a few scratches.

The Outcast yelled spinning around to face the villagers, suddenly he stopped an idea come to mind and he smirked. Walking over he quickly grabbed a young boy and held his sword to his neck.

"Get yourself out here and I might let you and the boy live." He growled out. Hicca took immediate action, pulling her hood up and leaping back into the shadows of the buildings. She opened a window and climbed in closing it behind her.

She quickly made her way to the door and opened it letting light stream into the dimly lit house.

She stepped out and everyone looked to her. She held her hands up and began to walk forwards. Once she was closer she stopped, "Let him go and I'll surrender." she voice was emotionless, empty as she spoke.

"How do I know you wont just run off again?" he growled.

Hicca was suddenly angered, dare he judge her, _"I don't know about you, but once I promise something I always keep it." _she spoke coldly and harshly to some making even some villagers jump.

She held a hand begin her back, crossing some of her fingers, "I promise not to attack or run when you let the boy go."

The man threw the boy to the crowd where a few villagers checked him over. Hicca then started walking again she met him halfway. Her eyes were emotionless as her voice had been, she pulled her sword out and dropped it, kicking it away with her foot. Then removed her bow and throw it to the floor.

The man grinned, he picked his sword up and turned towards the villagers, "Your little hero is no longer any use to you." He turned around to Hicca quickly only for a gasp to escape his lips. He dropped his sword.

Hicca pulled her hidden knife out from his stomach and through her leg up kicking him in the chest. She grabbed his sword and held it to his throat.

The chief of the village, Wolfie, stood from the ground walking towards Hicca. "Thank you, young one."

She dropped the sword, lifting her head to show her face a small smile on her lips. "Your welcome."

Two of the villages guards stood and grabbed the Outcast, dragging him away. Everyone then got to their feet and set off on there own way. Wolfie walked away too, following the guards.

Hicca stood where she was, not moving, not making a sound. Her hood covered her face apart from her lips, her green gold eyes dimly glowing.

Stoick stepped forward his face full of rage, suddenly villagers walking in their way and once they made moved Hicca was no longer there.

She had disappeared.

**X.X**

Hicca stumbled through the forest carrying the leather. She started walking through the field Toothless would take their daughter too. She smiled softly.

It suddenly slide from her face. Her hands loosened from around the leather until it dropped to the ground.

She sway in her place only to fall to her knees. Hicca glanced down at the covered deep wound on her arm. Blood was beginning to seep though the bandage.

She let out a ragged breath and a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her. Her ears began to ring, she manages to hear something, something she couldn't make out.

He glanced up to see figures running her way. The person in the front had pitch black hair. Toothless?

Suddenly her eyes rolled backwards and she collapse completely, she felt herself hit the ground then nothing.

"HICCA!" Toothless screamed as he skidded dropping to his knees next to his wife. Picking her up, he saw her arm and how pale she was.

"Blaze, Lone, grabbed her stuff. I'll meet you back at the mountain!" With that he stood off into a fast sprint.

**X.X**

**You like?**

**Mwahahahmah(cough cough)Mwahamhamha!**

**Again thank you for all of the reviews and i'll have an update fast if I can get 14 reviews this time? Just two more then 12...**


	6. Four

"_**HICCA!" Toothless screamed as he skidded dropping to his knees next to his wife. Picking her up, he saw her arm and how pale she was.**_

"_**Blaze, Lone, grabbed her stuff. I'll meet you back at the mountain!" With that he stood off into a fast sprint.**_

**X.X**

Toothless had yet to stop his pacing outside his and Hicca's room. Loan groaned and grabbed Toothless only to be shoved.

"Don't touch me!"

Loan raised his hands, "Stop," He glared, "You only going to get yourself worked up, Hicca will come out fine! She always does, she's a fighter after all." Loan reasoned with him.

Toothless sighed and finally sat down against the wall. Blaze was sat down against the opposite wall with Kaida cuddling up to her. Her eyes rimmed red from her crying.

Lone came down the hallway with a tray of food and drink. He stopped and Loan passed some to Toothless and himself. Then Lone knelt down to his sister and his god-daughter, letting them grab their items.

**X.X**

Soma passed Ashley some more slightly watered down alcohol to clean Hicca's deep wound. Her face scrunched up in pain, Soma held her arm down while doing so.

Ashley then silently grabbed the needle from the metal plate that had wire attached for stitches. "Your going to need to hold her down when I start the stitches." Ashley's calm and wise voice was heard, his boyfriend nodded and moved from the opposite side to the side his boyfriends was at to get a better hold on Hicca's arm.

Ashley let out a sigh and pushed the needle through her skin and Hicca's eyes flashed open and she let out a small scream of pain.

**X.X**

Toothless sat next to their bed as he watched Hicca sleep. It was all most three hours of Toothless just sitting there watching her.

The door opened again and Toothless thought it was Blaze or her brother as they would always come every half hour to see him.

"Go away."

it was silent for a for moments and the door closed, Toothless sighed thinking they left only to jump when he felt small hands on his leg.

He turned to see his daughter, her eyes were rimmed red again. Letting her father knows he had been crying again. Toothless' eyes softened and he pulled her onto his lap. Gently stroking her hair with a soft rock.

Kaida sniffed, "Is Mama going to be alright?" she asked. Toothless hummed.

"Yeah, she will." Toothless answered simply.

**X.X**

**sorry for the short chapter but there wasn't really anything else to write...**


	7. IMPORTANT READ!

**HEY GUYS! GUESS WAHT!**

**TheRE is now a PREQUAL out to this story it is a crossover with Lord of the Rings.**

**I bet you can guess what's going to happen, huh?**

**I'm doing this as I have gotten reviews asking about a back story of the time before the story was set, and I couldnt help but think of this :)**

**I hope you will enjoy it as much as this one so far.**

**I will also hopefully have another chapter for it up soon!**

**~ Xehpos**


	8. Five

_Sorry for the lack of updates, but here it is. Dragon's Creed was the one to have the most votes on the poll so this will be the story I will be working on along with some others that I've got back into._

**Guest: '**hope you update on this story it is awesome...' **Thank you, I may add flash backs later on as to how she got her powers, became an assassin ect. :)**

**ivanganev1992: Uhh, well if you haven't seen Lord of the rings.. no I think you mean... oh okay, the prequel is kinda set before she becomes an assassin and she's only beginning to understand her magic. I hope that helps :)**

**Reader103: here you are then, hope ya' like ;)** **dracologistmaster: yes hopefully, i'm wanting to add flash backs into the story about parts of her life before the story. **

**Guest:** 'Awesome keep writing this is great. Why not write about how the village knows she married her dragon and he has a human form and they have a daughter? Does Berk still want her back or not? Sequel?' **I hope this chapter answers your question, but it's to easily for me to think about a sequel yet sorry.**

**Ninja-Ashleamay: yeah I know right? I find that I have trouble writing fight scenes but as long as I have dramatic music playing I find a way around it. ;)**

**Idea Getthe: thanks :)**

**tanithred: no problemo, :)**

**demonknightalex: Thanks I really wanted to get in with what he was feeling, you get some more in this chapter :)**

**Ern Estine 13624: thank you sweetheart :)**

**addicted-to-the-fic: thanks that really means a lot to me.**

**Night-Chan-DragonEyes: Mwahaha (cough cough) yes I am evil! Bow to your master ;)**

**Hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a review. It helps greatly. :)**

**X.X**

"_Toothless! AH ugh!"_

"_NO!"_

"_I'D RATHER DIE THEN TELL YOU WHERE THEY ARE!"_

"_I love you..."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I'm pregnant Toothless!"_

"_That's amazing!"_

"_Look what we have here boys!"_

"_Don't hurt them!_

"_No!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Come with us and we can help you become strong!"_

"_Let go of your past to move on!"_

"_The real question is can you do it?"_

"_Do what?"_

…

"_Kill?"_

"**Yes."**

**X.X**

Hicca's eyes flashed open, she lay still staring up at the ceiling. Finally she took a deep breath before turning her head to see Toothless sleeping with Kaida in his lap.

A smile made it's way onto her lips before she sat up swing her feet off the bed and onto the floor.

She brought her hand to her bandaged arm and winced as a throbbing pain ran though her arm. She rubbed her eyes and took another deep breath and stood. She took note that she was still in the clothes that she had on when she fell unconscious.

Hicca then grabbed a blanket that was laying on their dresser and lay it over the two before quietly making her way out the door and into the main hall.

As she entered Soma was first to notice her, "Hicca!" he exclaimed and everyone else quickly turned to see the woman walking over to them.

Ashley was quick to get up and walk over to her, "Hicca, are you alright? Is your arm hurting?" Hicca shook her head.

"No, it's just throbbing slightly." Ashley nodded his worried expression lightened.

"That's good." He mused and the two made their way to the table and sat down.

Lone passed a plate of bread to Hicca; she thanked him before eating. She noticed the large paper on the table

"Tray, came back this morning and we had Toothless translate for us as you were still unconscious, Hicca." Lone said, seeing her looking at the paper.

"That's good, what have you got at the moment?" The brown haired assassin looked to her follows as she asked, Souma was the one who spoke.

"Tray said that the Queen has gotten more slaves since we last had him go which was only about 7 months back, so we assuming that thing has gotten stronger. I say we get a plan as quickly as possible and tack the thing down."

Souma looked to there leader and the others nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll go though something with Toothless later. If anyone of you go into the village, try to keep this on a low, even though the village wont be bother it, the guest that will use the information, or more like how to get there." She looked each of them in the eye as she talked.

"Hey, Hicca do ya want to spear with me later?" Ashley asked, after finishing a mouth full.

Hicca hummed and nodded, "Swords?" She asked, running a hand though her hair.

Ashley nodded as a reply.

"Oh, Lone and me are going to the village just so yo' know Hic." Blaze said as she looked from her brother then Hicca.

Said girl nodded and stood up, "Ashley, could we spear later. I've got some things to do?" Ashley nodded and Hicca walked off to her workshop.

**X.X**

Lone and Blaze flew there Deadly Nadders to the village. Once they arrived they landed by the fountain in the main square. They then hopped off.

"Sting, stay here please?" Blaze asked her dragon, and he nodded giving a soft purr when she petted him.

"You took, Arga." Lone spoke to his dragon and she nodded and rubbed her snout against his stretched out hand.

The twins then made their way into town, waving and greeting people who passed them.

They stopped outside of a fish shop, "Hey, why do you think that Hicca wanted us to keep quiet about the nest? And that you can only get there by Drag-" Lone cover his sister's mouth and 'shhed' her.

"Don't! She said that there are people here that would use that to get to the nest, but they don't know what's there and it would kill them!" He whisper yelled to her dragging her away.

But what they didn't see was a set of twin with blonde hair had heard the first part and knew the what the girl was going to say. They shared a look before running for to their tribe leader.

**X.X**

Stoick was furiously pacing around his room, his face red with anger. He tightened his fisted until he felt his nails break the skin causing blood to run down his hands.

"First we have unwanted help from a witch who was flying a Nightfury. We follow then we find Hiccup." he gritted his teeth then paused, "Hiccup had magic..." He mumbled.

Suddenly he realized why Hiccup's voice reminded him of the witch. She was it. His face flushed even more if possible and slammed his hand down on the table in front of him.

"How DARE she!" He yelled and slammed his hand on the table again, he wanted nothing more then to slay her right here, right now!

Suddenly his train of thoughts came to a halt. Did he really just think that? He let out a heavy sigh and fell back onto the chair that was behind him. It creaked under his height sounding like it was going to break.

His face fell into his hands and he gave a groan. What had he done to drive her to _this_? He swallowed and looked towards his door as a knock was heard.

"Who is it?"

"It's uh Grobber, Stoick." Gobber's voice came through the wooden door. Stoick could almost see the blond haired man awkwardly standing on the other side of it.

"It's open." Stoick replied heavily, the dark brown door slowly opened which was followed by the squeaking of its hinges.

Gobber hobbled into the room nodding his head to his chief, "Uh... I … Listen... Stoick... I was just wondering what you were planning to do.. uh now that.. uh you..." Gobber stuttered like he normally does, however he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

He had been standing outside listing the whole time, Gobber couldn't help but feel sorry for Stoick. He had lost his wife to dragon's now he's found he'd lost his daughter as well.

Before either of them could open there mouths they heard two sets of feet running towards the room.

**X.X**

Hicca sat at her desk, a charcoal pencil in her hand her other hand on the desk on holding the paper down. The paper had a new designed saddle for Toothless, she was making note on what mineral she should use for it.

Her eye's moved to the design that would go with the saddle, but it was for her. It would hopefully allow Hicca to glide through the air without Toothless. The though came to her when she had accidentally fallen off the saddle when getting on a few months back.. The adjustment -if needed - would be easy to add.

She final decided to use iron for the metal part. She could have used something else but iron was cheaper and was strong to use. It was also easy to get from the Village

She heard the door open and close, a few seconds later arms wrapped around her waist. Hicca leaned back into the person, she knew was Toothless.

"Hey," His voice was a whisper against her neck, it cause a shiver to run down her spine. She turned her head a little to see his face.

"Hey." She replied, before standing up and turned to face her husband. "What you need?" she asked.

Toothless then put a hand over his heart as if offended, "What? Can't I come and see the person I love? I haven't seen you since you woke up, Kaida almost started crying again when we found you not in bed. She was convinced something had taken you." Toothless joked

A blush made it's way onto Hicca's face before she shook her head a smile on her lips.

Toothless leaned in for a kiss, but a knock at the door made him pulled back. "Come in." Hicca called out as Toothless released her.

Ashley came in, but blinked before saying sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hicca shook her head to let him know it was okay, "What can I help you with?" The leader asked her follower.

"Could we spear now?" Hicca smile and nodded, she grabbed her retractable sword and left with Ashley. Leaving Toothless to sigh in disappointment.

He was hopping to have some time with Hicca _without _getting interrupted, but it always happens. The only time he and Hicca are along is when they got flying, Village, and went they go to bed.

He groaned and blow the candle out, before walking out closing the door behind him.

He was determined to spend some time with his lover.

**X.X**

Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran towards Stoick and Gobber, who had moved out of the room when they heard the two running towards them. Once they made it on after fighting about who was going to go on first. They ran towards their chief.

"Stoick,"

"Chief!"

Stoick blinked and looked towards the twins and with a raised brow, "What is it you need, Ruffnut, Tuffnut?"

They stopped to catch their breath before Ruffnut spoke up, "W-we were in the... village and over heard some of.. Hicca's,.. I mean Hiccups friends and they said-.." She corrected herself on Hiccup's name after she got a glare from her chief, and Tuffnut spoke cutting her off.

"They said that they only way you... can get to the nest is by dragon!"

The chief's eyes widen at the information, but he quickly growled. Why hadn't she told him? Did she want them to keep suffering? His anger was quick to return.

His anger was clouding his judgement and did what he though was best, "We leave for Berk at sun rise." He shouted to his tribe members. "We have a dragons nest to rid off." The were cheers across the ship, but Ash wasn't cheering in fact he had paled.

What? He needed to tell Hicca as soon as he could, so as quietly as he could he walked towards the village as quickly as he could, hoping he would find Hicca's friends before they left.

Ash was looking side to side ever second as he passed shops, he skidded to a stop when he saw Hicca's friends; the twins.

"Hey!" He called and ran towards him, they stopped and turned towards him.

"Thank Thor I found you!" He almost exclaimed.

"What do you need?" Blaze asked. Looking at him, she found herself cheeking him out. She blinked a small shade of red made it's way onto her cheeks.

What was wrong with her? Sure she'd had boyfriend in that passed but she didn't get this feeling, she shivered at the thought of her ex. But she pushed that a side for the moment.

"Tuffnut and Ruffnut -Our twins- over here you talking about the nest. You need to tell Hicca that Stoick said we're leaving for Berk at sun rise and then heading to the nest!" His eye's were filled with worry as they shared a look. Blaze had a suddenly wave a guilt. It was her fault wasn't it? She nodded mutely.

"We'll tell Hicca right away, we were heading back there now, Thank you." Lone answered when he saw his sister wasn't going to.

Ash sighed in relief and nodded before walked off. The twins had nodded in return before he had his was towards his tribe.

Blaze and Lone looked at another before sprinting towards their dragons; Sting and Arga.

**X.X**


	9. Six

**Sorry for the late update its just that I've been busy with school and just haven't really felt like write a lot recently but I did start a few new stories that I'm also now working on.**

**But anyway moving on...**

**X.X**

As soon as Arga and Sting's feet touched the ground Lone and Blaze were off their dragons sprinting towards the caves entrance door.

The door opened with a _SLAM _to show a panting Lone and Blaze standing there.

Ashley, Soma and Leon all jumped when the door was slammed opened. They stood, their chairs screeched against the stone floor.

"Blaze! Lone!" Leon called, his eyes filling with concern, "What is the matter with you two!"

The twins took a few breaths before they shared a worried look, Lone stood to his full height, "We've got bad news, we need Hicca! NOW!"

The three boys immediately knew something was off and Soma took off sprinting down the hallway towards the back entrance.

**X.X**

Hicca signed and stretched standing up, her back popped in doing so. She ran a hand though her long brown hair, her golden green eyes scanning over the beautiful terrain covered with the light of the sun rise.

"HICCA!" At the sound of Soma's voice and her name, Hicca spun around on her heels and shot the male a confused looked.

"What's the matter Soma?" She tilted her head to the side.

Soma panted ever so slightly before speaking, "Blaze and Lone just got back and something seems to be bothering them, the said they need you now." The orange haired male spoke, his face set in one of worry and concern.

Hicca nodded and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She raised her right hand and to her mouth before whistling loudly. The sound echoed across the forest and for a few moments they were met with silence until a roar of a Nightfury replied to the call. There was a strong gusts of wind before a fully grown black Nightfury landed, Toothless gave her a confused look. Suddenly a smaller Nightfury landed next to him but this one held a deep purple colour on its outer wings (and tail wings) and its paws had purple spots on them.

"**What's the matter Hicca?" **Toothless would have raised a brow if he was in human form. He looked over to their daughter to see her sitting there, she blinked at him.

"We are needed back at home." A silent message was given and Toothless quickly turned and allowed both Hicca and Soma to climb on. Hicca turned her head to Kaida, "Follow us okay, sweetie?" Kaida nodded her head and Toothless took off with the younger Nightfury a few moments behind.

At the speed Toothless was flying it was only a matter of minutes before they had reached to mountain again. The two climbed off and ran inside, a human Toothless and Kaida followed shortly after.

"What is the matter!" Hicca cried running into the room, "I have Soma came to me saying that something has happened!" Hicca stopped talking, her eyes flicking from Blaze to Lone then back.

Blaze bowed her head, "It's my fault, Hicca," she covered her face with her hands as she sniffed. Hicca stiffened slightly but knelt down in front of Blaze placing her hands on the black haired girl's knees.

"Blaze, please tell me what happened." Hicca spoke softly in a pleading tone. Blaze swallowed and shook her head, Hicca sighed at the action and stood turning towards Blaze brother, "Lone?"

Lone sighed before bowing his head as he spoke, "While in the village Blaze and myself were walking along and talking about the dragon," He paused looking up to meet Hicca's eyes, "We might have slipped about how to find her out and had been over heard by a set of blond haired twins."

Hicca's found herself starting at Lone intensely for a few moments before signing, she rubbed her face and sat down leaning against the table, "I'm guessing that the twins went to Stoick, and Ash told you about it." It was silent, no one dared to speak. Hicca held a strange tone as she had spoken those words. Toothless placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking himself.

"When do they leave?"

"More like when _did_ they leave. Sun rise." Blaze said blankly.

Hicca nodded before looking down at her hands. She swallowed and took a deep breath and stood, "Prepare-" her words were cut off by lightening striking the ground, "Dammit!" she cursed.

She turned to Loan, "By the sounds of it a storm is making its way cover, see if you can tell how long it will be here for." Leon nodded and ran off towards his room to grab something while Hicca turned to the others, "Prepare for battle. Gather what ever will be needed." They all nodded before taking of towards their rooms.

"Mama..." At her daughter's voice Hicca turned towards her and knelt down smiling sadly.

"Kaida, im going to need you to wait down at the Village until our return, but we will take you down there before we leave. Okay? I need you to pack some things." Kaida sniffed looking to her father then back to her mother and nodded.

She took off down the hallway that lead to her room while Hicca got back to he feet and signed, "It really has come back to bite me in the butt." Hicca joked making Toothless roll his eyes and wrap his arms around her shoulders.

Hicca leaned into Toothless, her body fit perfectly. She closed her eyes tightly, "If only they hadn't followed us back then, then they wouldn't be needing our help now. Help from a traitor." she said sadly. Toothless chuckled making Hicca look up a him confused, "What's so funny?"

Toothless smile showing his unusually sharp canines, "It's just that you say you don't care about what happens to Berk but you're going to do this for them."

Hicca rolled her eyes, "And all the other people and dragons that may or have been dragged into this." she paused and ran a hand though her hair, "I've always wanted to stop the Queen and I've always found ways to put it off but now it's time to face it head on and I can't be afraid." Hicca's lips quivered and Toothless noticed as she continued, "I've always thought of myself as a coward to a certain extent, you know? But after every thing I faced after leaving Berk, I feel stupid to still think that I'm a coward. I mean, I helped safe Middle Earth while learning how to control my powers then almost a year and a half after that and had Kaida I started training to become an assassin and I met all the people I have with me now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Toothless asked as he stared down at Hicca who was sat on a chair, she laughed looking up to meet his eyes.

"Because I've been so stupid that I haven't really seen it up until recently, when we started our actual plan to stop the Queen. I've always thought that it would be just me and you that would stop the Queen but in reality we wont be doing it alone, we'll have our team-mates, our friends, to help us to do what we feel is right and that is kill the Queen so we can free that in-slaved Dragons and stop the raids on Berk and other Islands."

Toothless smiled at her, _That's my Hiccup._

**X.X**

**I hope you enjoy, ill be working on the next chapter soon and will have it out quick if we get 12? reviews?**

**Anyway I couldn't help but feel teary eyed when writing this... (shakes head) I was listening to some sad music while write the last scene so...**


	10. Seven

**So here is the next chapter, the big fight it up ahead! YAY! Just to tell you know, I do plan to do a squeal to this story and it is all ready in the planning stages.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

**X.X**

Hicca couldn't believe she was feeling this, she was fearing for her old tribe, not that she was going to admit it any time soon. The storm had gone on for almost a whole day and when it was over, it was too dark for them to set off. Meaning the riders were unable to leave but the next morning was something else, they had the chance and Hicca was going to grab it and not let any thing take that chance away.

Today she knew that Berk had left for the nest, her gut was telling her. The storm (more of just a lightening Storm) they had here hadn't gone that way.

Everyone was standing just outside the village with her team-mates, her friends. Kaida stood off to the side standing next to Chief Wolfie, who held a prideful expression.

Hicca stood in front of them her back facing the sea, her friends stood with their dragons facing her, Toothless stood next to her in dragon form. Hicca let out a breath though her nose before speaking.

"I've always thought that it would be just Toothless and I that would face the Queen," she paused rolling her lips against each other before biting it slightly. "But I came to realize that we wont be alone while doing it because Toothless and I have you guys. I've always been afraid of what might happen. I'm giving you the chance to back out now because there is a chance that you may not make it."

She stopped meeting the eyes of Blaze, Lone, Ashley, Soma and Leon. They stood tall but fear was present in their eyes, however none were going to back out, Hicca could see it making her smile with a nod of her head.

"I noticed that I always find a way to put this off, but now with Berk going to face this dragon. I have to banish my fear and remember that it's more then just me that suffered, Berk has, the in-slaved dragons that the Queen has have and other islands near the nest. Now is the time rid this world of the Queen!"

The dragon's roared the loud mixed with the cheers of Hicca's friends, everyone jumped onto their dragon's. Toothless shot into the sky with the others behind her in an arrow shape.

The Dragon rider leader was kinda thankful for the storm, she had been able to finish her gliding suit and she was sure it would come in handy. Hicca and the other's had their face masks on, not only did it help hide their faces but it also came in handy keeping the wind out of their eyes.

Soma, Ashley, the twins, Hicca and Toothless as well as the other dragons were all nervous they had taken on Outcast and a few other dragons but never one the size of the one they were going to fight.

**X.X**

Ash shallowed nervously as he watched his tribe yelling about what they were going to do for the attack. He was standing next to the twins. They were told to let the adults get everything set up and stay out of the way.

_Please get here soon Hicca,_ his eyes glanced upwards towards the sky, hoping, hoping that he would spot a black dot flying their way.

Ash saw Stoick plant another wooden stack into the ground as he went to talk to Gobber who looked like he really didn't want to be here.

"Get really!" Stoick shouted to his tribe, getting into a defence positions. "No matter how this ends, it ends today!" He yelled, as the Vikings cheered in agreement. He stood in front off his tribe members and held up his hand. He clenched it in a fist before lowering it swiftly, signalling for the catapults to fire. Two large boulders struck the wall and crumbled in to pieces. Stoick motioned for another rock to be fired as one lit up in flames flew into the hold, lighting up the inside of the mountain, showing dragons covering the inside walls. Stoick let out a war cry as he ran into the cave. The dragons took fight into the air and Stoick waved his axe in a frenzy, but he didn't hit anything. Confused, he looked up into the sky with the other Vikings, shocked to see the dragons leaving without a fight.

"Is that it?" asked Grobber. Dragons flooded out of the island in a hurry as the Vikings cheered in victory.

"We've done it!" Spitelout cried.

Stoick sensed something wasn't right. The dragons had never given up food without a fight, so why would they give up their nest without any trouble?

He turned slightly, hearing a low rumble from the deep within the tunnel. He felt the earth shake beneath his feet as the boats began rocking in an uneven fashion. "It's not over! Form our ranks! Hold together!" He yelled, rushing over to his forces as the tribe organized themselves.

The mountainside suddenly crumbled as a gigantic red dragon, larger then any they had seen before burst through the already broken mountain side. It reared it's enormous head in the air and let out a powerful cry that shook the earth.

**X.X**

**Hicca's POV**

When we were at the nest, the shore was chaotic. The ships were on fire while there were Vikings scattered on the ground, launching boulders with a catapults, throwing spears and had stakes on the ground to act as a barrier. That was when I saw the Queen. She was bigger then ever outside of the nest. If anything, she was even bigger then the volcano itself. My fath- I mean Stoick and Gobber were taunting her, gaining her attention.

I turned to face the others as they grouped up behind me. "This ends today," I told them. They nodded, their faces set in determination. I breath out slowly as I felt my heart thump against my rib cage.

With that, we rushed in. We flew in from her back, hoping to get a surprise shot in before my f- Stoick and Gobber did something stupider then what they were doing. Toothless let out a blast that distracted the enormous dragon. It turned to us but we were already out of the way.

"Blaze, Lone, watch your backs!" I shouted. Taking a glance over my shoulder, I saw Soma lagging behind ever so slightly, "Move, Soma!" The Queen snapped at us just after I lead them out of harms way. We climbed higher, making sure to be out of reach of its jaws. We startled circling each other, staying within earshot.

"Up, let's move it!" Toothless flew up, the others following my example. We then began to circle over the Queen's head. I was in full plan mode, "Leon, break it down!"

"Okay!" He replied, looking down at the beast below us, "Heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!"

I nodded, going over all the things, "Okay! Leon, Ashley, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Blaze, Lone, and Soma find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!" 

Blaze grinned and her brother matched, I twitched. "That's our speciality!"

I rolled my eyes, my lips twitching upwards, "Just do what I told you!" 

I ignored my friends as they started to insult the Queen trying to get her attention, it did work to be fair. Toothless and I continued to fly around the thing. I found myself beginning to get annoyed with the mask so I did the only reasonably thing. I ripped it off letting my long hair fly backwards.

"Toothless! Go down to the Viking quickly!" I shouted and pointed to the running Viking. With a strong flap of his wings he shot down towards him, grabbing the Viking with his paws. He screamed and I rolled my eyes. Once we had reached a distance Toothless dropped him with the other Vikings that were looking up at us in shock.

We then took of back towards the others, "Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Soma called. 

We flew around, watching as the plan formed within my mind. It was stupid but could work. Leon order the twins to do something and they were flying towards the Queen. Soma was apparently on its head before the twins came to his rescue. He leaped off, being caught by Sting.

Ashley was pulling himself out of the ground, resting a hand on MockingJay. Leon was just about to head towards us when the Queen started to inhale. Leon was getting sucked in. Toothless and I exchanged glances and we were both thinking the same thing.

Toothless let out a ear-piercing screech as he dove towards the Queen, preparing a plasma blast. He fired at the Queen's side, forcing her to halt her intake. Unfortunately the blast also had an effect on Leon's dragon, Anatomy. Anatomy was released as her frantic flapping caused her off while Leon flung into the air, screaming like a little girl.

"We're coming!" I shouted to him. Toothless spun around and nose-dived towards him, catching him by the foot, "Did you get him?"

Toothless looked down his head bent, **"Yep." **he said happily. He set Leon down on his feet mid-fight then took off again. We rocketed past the beast's head and climbed into the clouds. I looked down at the mighty beast below.

"Toothless I'm going to do something crazy, just trust me, Okay?" I said looking down at the beast, **"Uh... okay."**

"Dive down towards it and I'm going to jump into its mouth." Startled by my words, Toothless stopped flapping his wings but quickly started again.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY!"**

"Yes, yes I am." I smirked widely. I clicked Toothless' tail to allow him to control his flying, while I unclipped my feet as well. I brought my feet up so I was laying on Toothless' back, gripping tightly onto his saddle.

Toothless gave another ear-piercing screech and dived towards to Queen again this time head on, it opened its mouth confused and startled by the suddenly loud noise. As we got closer, I leaped up into a knelling potion, and took a deep breath. I gave a war cry as I stood and ran down Toothless body, pushing myself off his head. I shot down towards the beast while Toothless turned away. I opened my gliding suit and fly right into its mouth.

I gripped its teeth and ran down its tongue to about half way, reaching behind me and pulled out two long tubes full of Zippleback gas. I through them into the air once before opening the tubes and through them further into its mouth.

The Queen gagged and began to shift in discomfort. I took the chance to run towards it's teeth and bite my lip as I saw Toothless was not close enough, I turned my head, my eyes widened when I saw it was getting ready to shoot fire.

I paled and made a quick decision and ran before leaping out the things mouth just as it turned its head upwards and shot fire at my friends. I screamed and closed my eyes waiting for impacted but it never came.

I gasped when I felt feet grip onto my arms, I sighed in relief. It was then purple caught my eyes, and I looked up my eyes widening against when I saw that it wasn't Toothless that had caught me but rather...

"Kaida!" I cried she looked down at me with a sheepish smile, "Thank you." she gave a purr.

"**I'm glad your not mad at me..." **she sighed and my brow twitched.

"I didn't say I wasn't mad."

"**Oops..?"**

I shook my head and noticed Toothless under us, Kaida dropped me onto his back, "Kaida stay out off trouble, go to the Vikings! Now!" I orders. I hated it when I had to do this to her, but she was only six, even if she looked older then that in her dragon form.

She nodded silently and took off towards them, I turned my attention towards the Queen and noticed that it was wounded.

"Thank the Gods that it worked in our advantage." I spoke quietly as Toothless took off towards the others again. The Queen was gagged and her mouth looked damaged.

"That thing has wings!" I stated, "Okay, let's see if it can use them!" we flipped and gained tremendous speed as we flew downwards. Toothless took in a sharp breath and fired a powerful blast at the Queen, causing her to flop with a roar. We then slowly flew up as the dust from the blast scattered around. I stared at the beast, her wings rising up.

She flapped her wings powerfully and after a few times, she was up in the air enraged. I exhaled sharply, "I think that did it. Well, she can fly."

I shook my head and turned forwards catching Toothless' eye, "Okay, Toothless, time to disappear." Toothless did as I said, zooming away but the Queen kept up with us making me curse. "Shit, Come on, bud!"

We skilfully navigated the rocks as then Queen smashed them as they got in her path, we flew pasted the Viking that were staring in fear and awe while others cheered. My friends where there cheering me and Toothless on, I glanced over and nodded to them before speaking to toothless, "Here it comes! Watch out!" with that Toothless shot upwards, the Queen following, snapping its jaw at us. 

We avoided getting burned as the Queen shot fire at us, we flew high until we were covered by the thick grey cloud of dust. I had Toothless stop and we watched as the Queen looked around trying to find us, it snapped its jaws once more.

I nudged Toothless on and we circled around the Queen before Toothless shot a Plasma Blast at its right wing from behind and it cried out in pain.

It spun trying to catch sight of us but I had Toothless shot another Plasma blast at it making the Queen cry out once more. We continued to do this, attacking its wings.

Suddenly it shot fire out of its mouth continuously and madly, I covered my face from the heat.

"Watch out!" I cried as the fire caught up with us catching Toothless tail. At the sound of sizzling I turned round and saw that Toothless' artificial tail was alight. "Fuck! Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works." I turned forwards and we went upwards, spinning around and went back towards the Queen.

"COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" I screamed over its screeching. Its eyes widened when it caught sight of us and snapped its jaw but missed and we avoided its sharp toothed mouth.

We then shot straight down the Queen followed with a roar, "Stay with me, sweetie. We're good. Just a little bit longer." we curved slightly before straightening out, "Hold, Toothless." I heard the Queen gather gas in its mouth and that's when I shot my eyes open, "NOW!"

Toothless spun around to he was facing the Queen and shot his last Plasma blast into its mouth. Fire explode inside its mouth, but I was to busy looking over my shoulder. Toothless pivoted and we were flung out of the plunge, flying through one of the tearing holes in the massive wings. The Queen roared as she hit the ground head first. She exploded in a mass of flames. We weaved through the spikes on the monster's back, the flames gaining fast.

The obstacles cleared, I looked back at the fireball we wee outrunning. Turning back, I saw the tail made for bashing and crushing swing towards us. "No. NO!" I screamed and Toothless tucked his wings in and dove to narrowly avoid the club of a tail. But the tail hit Toothless side and, in turn, my leg. I yelled out in pain and clung to the saddle, the pain nearly blinding my vision.

While we managed to escape the maze of the monster's back, that, however, did not stop us from going into a spiral free-fall. We tumbled through the air, my breath hitched when I heard a click and I felt myself fall from Toothless' saddle.

_NO!_

My eyes widening was the only thing I was able to do, Toothless screeched and clawed the air as he tried to reached me, I closed my eyes tightly waiting for impact. I faintly felt something wrap around me as I accepted the blacking vision with open arms.

**X.X**

**Cliff hanger! Gods I love them ;)**

**Next chapter should be soon and one after that then the story will (sadly) be finished.**

**Until next time!**


	11. AN - Squeal ideas

**I have a poll up about what ideas I have for the squeals, I would really love it if you would be so kind as to go over and vote, it would let me know what kind of squeal people would like,**

**\- Xephos**


	12. Poll info & part of a chapter

**Hey guys, Xephos here. **

**I just wanted to let you guys know that the Poll is now closed and the one with the most vote was HTTYD 2. So that will be the one that I will be doing, however, I plan to change some things about it.**

**Sorry this isn't a real chapter but here is some of what I've currently got for the next chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to finish the whole chapter as I have a few other stories I'm working on and need to update them too.**

**Anyway it should/ maybe up by next week depending on how much time I have because I have some exams in April, mainly just my Food tech( I believe) and I've been having trouble with it, so I want revise a lot.**

**X.X**

Everything was dark.

I couldn't see a thing, like it had all disappeared.

I could hear though. And smell, right then it smelled like smoke and … blood?

Someone's voice was faintly calling out to me, two... no there were more then five if I was correct. They were all calling my name in panic.

It felt something gently nudging me followed by soft coos. Then my mind clicked into place with the recent events. The Queen has gone own with a big exposition of fire. Toothless and I had flown through the obstacles on the Queen's back. We had fallen into the flames and were now on the ground. But something was missing?

I concentrated as much as I could to get my senses to kick in. I could feel, and right now I was in a bloody load of pain. I felt around for anything and felt a scaly arm draped across my stomach.

Toothless must had wrapped me in his wings and shielded me from everything. But why was I hurting so badly? Maybe it was just from the impact of the fall? Of course the curious side of me wanted to see what was going on. So, with as much strength as I could muster, I hesitantly opened my eyes, trying not to make any sudden movements. Again, it was dark though streams of light were allowed, giving me some ability to see.

Toothless, I realized, nudged me again softer this time. I turned my head slightly and that movement was enough for him. His acid green eyes peered down at me in astonishment and relief.

"Hey," I mumbled with a hoarse voice. I smiled the best I could but my lips only seemed to twitch upwards. He smiled at me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"**You never cease to amaze me, my love." **he said quietly. His grip on me tightened protectively around me ever so slightly. I rubbed my head, rolling my lips, one thought stood out of all the thoughts swimming around my head, "Did we do it?"

His smile grew, "We won. We succeeded in fulfilling our goal." I chuckled.

"Toothless, shit, my leg feels like its about to fall off." I made a joke but Toothless seemed to take it seriously.

"**What!"**

"I'm joking, but it really hurts, big time." I said looking down towards me leg but immediately regretted it. My left leg, just below the knee, was a mess. The main thing I could see was blood then the burns outlining it. Well that would explain the pain.


	13. Eight

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had trouble writing and having a hard time wanting to as well cause I'm worry about my Exams I've got when I got back after half term (which starting today, I have two weeks off). Hopefully I'll be able to write more but I wouldn't hold my breath because I really need to revise and shit so anyway.**

**Anyway sorry if this is a little short,**

**X.X.X.X.X**

Everything was dark.

I couldn't see a thing, like it had all disappeared.

I could hear though. And smell, right then it smelled like smoke and … blood?

Someone's voice was faintly calling out to me, two... no there were more then five if I was correct. They were all calling my name in panic.

It felt something gently nudging me followed by soft coos. Then my mind clicked into place with the recent events. The Queen has gone own with a big exposition of fire. Toothless and I had flown through the obstacles on the Queen's back. We had fallen into the flames and were now on the ground. But something was missing?

I concentrated as much as I could to get my senses to kick in. I could feel, and right now I was in a bloody load of pain. I felt around for anything and felt a scaly arm draped across my stomach.

Toothless must had wrapped me in his wings and shielded me from everything. But why was I hurting so badly? Maybe it was just from the impact of the fall? Of course the curious side of me wanted to see what was going on. So, with as much strength as I could muster, I hesitantly opened my eyes, trying not to make any sudden movements. Again, it was dark though streams of light were allowed, giving me some ability to see.

Toothless, I realized, nudged me again softer this time. I turned my head slightly and that movement was enough for him. His acid green eyes peered down at me in astonishment and relief.

"Hey," I mumbled with a hoarse voice. I smiled the best I could but my lips only seemed to twitch upwards. He smiled at me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"**You never cease to amaze me, my love." **he said quietly. His grip on me tightened protectively around me ever so slightly. I rubbed my head, rolling my lips, one thought stood out of all the thoughts swimming around my head, "Did we do it?"

His smile grew, "We won. We succeeded in fulfilling our goal." I chuckled.

"Toothless, shit, my leg feels like its about to fall off." I made a joke but Toothless seemed to take it seriously.

"**What!"**

"I'm joking, but it really hurts, big time." I said looking down towards me leg but immediately regretted it. My left leg, just below the knee, was a mess. The main thing I could see was blood then the burns outlining it. Well that would explain the pain. I cringed and turned my head away, focusing on anything but my leg. "I don't think I can do anything to atop the blood flowing in my current state."

"**I don't think so."** Toothless placed his head next to mine. I shifted and closed my eyes, tiredness washing over me, **"Hicca, Love."** Toothless nudged my in worry.

I blinked my eyes opened, locking my gaze with his acid coloured ones, "Sorry, just really tired is all." I wanted to close my eyes again and sleep but I heard the voices call to my name. "The guys!" I said, trying to sit up but Toothless stopped me. I looked to him in confusion.

"You can't get up." he stated, nodding his head to my mangles leg, "I'll get their attention." with that, Toothless lifted his head and roared loudly, enough to be able to hear it that other side of the island. I heard the others voice again, even louder this time. I heard heavy, rapid footsteps coming towards us.

"Mama" I heard Kaida cry. Toothless then opened his wings, the light flooding in and causing me to snap my eyes shut.

"Harsh, shit." I winced, raising a hand to block the bright light from my squinted eyes. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I lowered my hand and tried to sit up with the help of Toothless. I groaned as I pushed myself into a more comfortable position. My attempt was cut off when my little baby tackled me into a bear hug.

"Mama!" Kaida cried again and I quickly returned the hug. The others had stopped a few feet away from the three of us in awe and disbelief.

"Hicca, how are you-" Stoick was undoubtedly at a loss for words. It when a moment later I realized he had call me by my new name.

I opened my eye and looked up to him and sighed before wincing and running a hand through Kaida's hair as she sniffed.

"I fine except for my mangled leg." I let out a breath and gestured to said leg, some people paled and looked like they were going to be sick. My gaze locked with Ashley's, "Can you do anything?"

Ashley stepped forwards and knelt down as Kaida pulled back but I stopped her from looking at my leg, "Kaida, don't look, okay Sweetheart?" Her acid-y forest green eyes locked with mine and she nodded; turning towards her father. His cooed to her softly.

"Hmm, I don't know any spells that will heal the whole thing as I'm still learning but I do know one to stop the rapid blood flow." I nodded my head to him. _"*__Sos__Diin"_ Ashley whispered, his eyes flashing a golden colour before returning back to his normal ones. Moments after he spoke the words I felt the blood in my leg stop flowing out. I signed in relief.

"I don't think it will ever fully heal," Ashley started as he examined my leg, "I don't think you'll even be able to walk on it. "He finished grimly an locked eyes with me.

I dipped my head then let it fall back to I was looking up to the sky, "So I'm going to have to-" I cut myself off making a cutting gesture with my arm and some of the others flinched at it. Ashley pulled a face at how blunt I was but either way nodded grimly still.

**X.X.X.X.X**

*Sos Dinn – Blood Freeze (Skyrim Dragon language, closet I could get to Blood flow stop, or something along those lines)


	14. Chapter 14

**They guys, sorry for the late update but here is the final chapter... (ducks from books thrown) HEY! I saw that! (points at person who through it)**

**I would just like to say that, I really appreciate the support you guys have given me and have been patience to, with everything that's happened with the story. I mean at one point I restarted it and at other points, there have had long pauses between updates and I would like to say I'm sorry.**

**I'm not the best writer but with the support you've been giving me I just want to, well, thank you for it.**

**Again this is the last chapter and it's short **_but _**there will be a squeal to this one. It will be based around Kaida. Although the most votes went to the second movie, I might change it but Valka will still be in it.**

**However it will be a while before I can get round to that as I have other stories I'm working on and my personal life to deal with such as school.**

**Please do feel free to ask anything if you have any questions at the end.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

Hicca, who now had a prosthetic leg, was sat on a large chair. Her hands clasped together as her eyes stayed locked on the window. The snow outside was heavy but Hicca wanted to go out and walk. However in her current state, she was unable to.

Running a hand through her mangled hair, she huffed and made a mental note to brush it and give it a cut later, the ends were burned from when she had fallen into the fire.

A half asleep Toothless walked into the room and placed his hands on Hicca's shoulders, giving her a massage. The tension in her shoulders disappeared as he did.

"You should sleep more, you'll begin to worry everyone if you keep doing these late nights," Toothless spoke quiet as to not wake Kaida, who was in the next room.

"I can't help it," Hicca started, she turned her head to look back at Toothless with tired eyes, "I'm just too worried."

Toothless' gaze softened and he knelt down in front of her, his hands grabbing hers, "Hicca, we can always go to Gothi to see if she has anything to help."

Hicca took a deep breath and leaned forwards, her forehead against Toothless'. She smiled as she spoke, "That would be most likely to best choice."

They shared a soft laugh.

Hicca gazed back to Kaida's door, Toothless following her eyes, "What's the matter?"

Hicca shook her head, "No, nothing," she forced a smile, "We should probably go back to bed." Toothless nodded and stood then lifted Hicca up bridle style.

Hicca kissed Toothless along his neck and he shivered causing Hicca to grin up at him. Toothless flushed making Hicca laugh again.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Hicca and Toothless stood looking over Berk as the villager went on with their daily business. Their eyes moving to Kaida who was with Blaze and Lone. Ash was there too, he was speaking to the three.

The married couple smiled at the scene, "I reckon they'll get along well with us dragons." Toothless commented. Some villagers had already bonded with dragons however others were still disapproving of it. Just give them some time.

Stoick had, had a major role in accepting dragons. Hicca had refused to go to a village who fought and shed the blood of the dragons and so they came to the agreement that Berk would, from now on, no longer kill dragons.

Hicca sighed at the memory as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Yeah," closing her eyes as tears formed. She had never expected the day to come were Berk finally lay their weapons down and accepted the dragons and create unbreakable bonds. Like she had with Toothless.

Stoick himself had already gotten himself a partner, a Rumblehorn called Skullcrusher. The two had similar personalities. Hicca giggled at the thought.

"I can see that over time Berk will fully accept you guys. After all, everyone has the ability to forgive and forget. Even if it takes a while ,everyone can over some their differences in time."

Hicca's eyes once more moved to Kaida as she spoke again, "I feel that something big is going to happen," she stood tall and faced Toothless.

"I know, I can feel it too." Toothless agreed both looking to their daughter who had turned to them and was waving. The couple smiled and waved back to the beloved daughter.

Hicca continued to smile however Toothless, who looked at her from the corner of his eye, could see the worry in them as she finished her sentence from before.

"And Kaida is going to have something to do with it. I can feel it within my body, Toothless, and it's _not _going to be pretty."

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Done! Again thank you for all the support along the way! This is one of my most popular stories and I really hated it when I had trouble writing for it.**

**The squeal is still in the planning stage and will be for a while. I will post a note on this story when I get round to finally moving onto writing it however.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Xephos**


	15. Trailer'

**Hey guys, it turns out that I finally finished the plan and have been able to do the first chapter but I will not be posting until I have a few done. Sorry. But here is the 'trailer' like thing for it, like I said I would post XD.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

"This is great." the boy said looking down at he puppy who once more began to lick his face.

"It's not!" a young girls voice suddenly rang out and the girl kicked the brown haired man in the face. The man went flying back into some crates, breaking them.

The boy at the man in shock before looking to the person his eyes widening when he saw who the person was. she had mid back long back hair with tan olive skin. She wore a simple green dress with a brown belt and leggings. She had a fur vest over the top. On her feet she had warm looking fur boots.

"Kaida!"

Kaida scowled before a grin worked it's way onto her face, "Huh." suddenly the vile of paint landed on the boy's head.

"Ouch!"

"Idiot! What were you thinking?" the blackette cried.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**My name is Kaida.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

"I don't like to solve things using violence!" The boy said, Kaida's look softened as she looked off towards one of the fall men.

"I know. Sorry." she pouted cutely, the boy suddenly stood getting close to her.

"Apologize to them!" she jumped, giving a 'epp!'

She looked away again her pout bigger this time, "I'm sorry." she looked back to him, "Happy now?" The boy gave her a closed eye smile with a nod of his head.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**I get these feelings sometimes and it's not to do with me being half dragon.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

"But if Kaida senses are haywire then something bound to happen," a young boy of the age 7 spoke, both him and the young girl come over to the older pair.

"Why do you get those feeling?" Arthur asked curiously. Kaida grinned as she chuckled, she rubbed the back on her head sheepishly.

"Maybe it's because I've got dragon blood running through my veins, but my father said he don't get anything like that." Kaida said thoughtfully as she rubber her chin, "But I can feel it within myself. It's like an universe residing in my body." Kaida began to glow slightly but it was unnoticeable to them.

"Universe?"

"Yeah," Kaida confirmed, she closed her eyes as she continued, "As long as I focus on that feeling, and continue to refine it; a tremendous amount of energy flows out from my body, becoming a mighty power!"

The young girl giggles, "Kaida, you're saying strange stuff again."

Kaida blinked, "Huh?" she and Arthur looked at her. Kaida looking some what offended.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**I want to be able to protect the people I care about.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

As Kaida reacted her destination, lightening struck. She took a deep breath before gazing up at the large pile of rocks that blocked the river from going where is should.

"Because of the landslide... the rivers changed its course!" She stated in panic. _What can I do myself? I can't use __Plasma Blasts __like my father. I'm useless in my dragon form because of that! What can I do to save them?!_

**X.X.X.X.X**

**and to do that I need to be strong.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

She continued to punch the rock, she yelled out as the skin on her left fist broke causing it to bleed. She sat up and took a deep breath. _How can I give up? I'll try it, as many times as it takes! Losing one or two fists, it's nothing!_

She punched once more and the already bloody fist cracked and she gasped out in pain, "They really broke. But... so what!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

**What I agreed to that day would change my life, the adventures -both good and bad- that came were life changing.**

"I... promised that... I'll definitely save them..." she shakily raised a bloody fist and the man gently grabbed it.

"Rest assured! The river is back on its course! Everyone's been saved!" He stared down at her worried.

Kaida gave a closed eye smile before she fell unconscious, "I did it..." she mumbled, her head falling limp.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**I learned may things along the way but what was to come would... I would have never expected to happen.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

A figure stood in front of a few people, their gazes filled with worry as the figure began to glow a dark red colour.

it turned towards them and opened their eyes.

They gasped at the sight.

"_No!"_

**X.X.X.X.X**

**_Light inside the Dark_**

**coming soon.**


	16. IT'S UP!

_Light Inside the Dark_ is up! I have explained things on there so go look. (blushes in embarrassment)


End file.
